Life of Death
by Evil Author
Summary: Nyah, 1x2 Romance to come in later chapters. Shounen Ai/Yaoi, I suck at titles and summaries. My best fic so far.


Now that Neoshinigami has been taken care of permanently (See:Final Fantasy Fightout) I can get on with my next fic Gundam Wing: Year of Death.

Usual Disclaimer Section :P: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Dun sue me I own less than Neo o.o Yaoi included so if you dun like dun read.

Life of Death:

Simulated thunder and lightning crackled and clashed against the heavy, black background of the night sky. The tall tower of Teijun Inc, the top in weapon technology and viral research. stood out in the most densely populated area of L2, its owner Blaze Teijun sat in his office of the 90th floor behind the large desk.

Blaze himself was a medium-sized man, wore mainly black. He had dark red hair with bangs that nearly covered his eyes.

He was consulting with his Vice-President and his Head of Public relations, they were talking about the recent allegations that the company was providing weapons to the terrorist group Dark Sword, of course this wasn't true…was it?

Unfortunately it was true and Blaze was trying to find away around it, "Well sir we could stop the transfers of weapons." suggested the scrawny man who looked he was about to pass out with sleep-deprivation. "Well that would be a good idea Atkinson if the damn accusations hadn't been flung at us, the press would find that we're making less money, they'll want a reason!" replied the long-haired, blue-suited Vice-President, Ryo Huriko.

Blaze raised an eyebrow "Then what would you suggest Ryo?"

"Well sir, I think it's about time we unmasked…project Vixen." answered Ryo, visually shaking as he finished that sentence. "What would we do with Vixen?" Atkinson inquired. "Destroy Dark Sword, then we could come up with the excuse that the weapons were a ploy to find out their main base, then destroy it." Ryo said grinning. Blaze nodded signalling the go-ahead. 

Heero sat at his desk in the Preventers HQ, tapping away at the keyboard furiously trying to ignore the braided baka sat behind him clicking the pen.

*Click* *Click*. "Duo.." *Click* *Click*. "Duo…" *Click* *Click*. "Duo! Stop clicking the pen!" *Click…* "Thank y…" *Click* *Click*

Heero snatched the pen and snapped it in two, then handed it back. Duo having a confused look on his face, was dressed in his usual black colour scheme, black jacket, black jeans, but he never quite got that untidy factor out of his system.

Heero was wearing his jeans and trademark tank top with a white and blue jacket over it. "Heero…?" Duo questioned the perfect soldier for his action. "I told you to stop clicking the pen" came the monotone reply.

Wufei walked into the room dressed in his usual white clothes. "Maxwell! You screwed up the fucking network on the entire 3rd floor yesterday, guess who had to fix it." Wufei added a slight hint to the end of that sentence. 

"Err…hi Wuffers." Duo grinned, Wufei frowned, "Last chance Maxwell.". Heero giggled, he seemed he had kept his mental barriers over the last year, but he sometimes let it slip. Wufei walked onto the elevator inwardly grinning while Duo sat there with a horrified look on his face.

"Well almost time to clock off, coming Heero?" the standard 'Hn' was now taken as 'yes' and they slithered out onto the streets. "

"I was thinking of going to a movie later, wanna join me?" the standard 'Hn' was applied. They went to Teijun Cinema to see one of the classic films. "This one looks good, it's called 'The Matrix'. They just happened to get front row seats, kinda lucky, since this movie, though old, was still quite popular.

Heero was intrigued by the fight scenes but Duo was fidgeting all the way through the movie and throwing popcorn at Heero. Heero got annoyed and grabbed the popcorn bucket and plunged it on Duos head. 

After watching Keanu Reaves jumping around and killing things for an hour or two it was about time they were getting home. Sharing an apartment is cheaper than having two separate ones so Heero and Duo did just that. Heero and Duo's apartment was relatively small…compared to the Winner estate. It had a Kitchen, Living room, Bathroom – really basic living stuff – the only drawback is that it had one bedroom, but two beds.

"Night Hee-kun" Duo mumbled lazily as staggered to the bedroom to gett ready for bed. They both crawled into their beds. Heero was captured by Sleep instantaneously  but Duo just lay there gazing at the sleeping body a few metres away. 'My god I really love him…why can't I tell him…' Duo thought to himself, he watched Heero's chest slowly rise and fall for an hour or so before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Mr. Barton!" a young, blue-haired soldier yelled at the familiar pilot walking down the corridor of the makeshift base, who was of course sporting his green turtleneck. "Yes?" came Trowa's answer. "Sir, a fleet of Aries just appeared on the radar, followed by 2 Virgo and an unidentified object" reported Major Juzei.

"Hmm, Juzei take as many Leos as you can out of the rear entrance, I want the Taurus with me. Evacuate to the Beta Base, it is imperative we get as many people out as possible, damned Preventers…"

Five Taurus pilots went to their mobile suits at lightning speed. Heavyarms stood quite a bit taller than the other mobile suits. Heavyarms eyes lit up as Trowa powered up the Mecha noting the strange scent in the air.

"Mr. Huriko, we are prepared to attack, just give the order and the Dark Sword base will be destroyed." informed the Virgo 01 pilot. "Attack with maximum force, no survivors!" ordered the Vice-President to the squadron. 

2 Aries broke formation either side of the squadron of 15 and began an attack on the base.

Taurus and Heavyarms could be seen taking off from the underground base. "Don't let those suits fool you, I want 5 Aries round the rear entrance of this place, destroy any evacuees!" Ryo yelled through the squadron frequency causing 5 Aries to speed off ahead past the Dark Sword defences.

Heavyarms opened fire on the two attacking Aries destroying them in a fiery explosion. Smoke clouded the view of two of the Taurus suits and coincidentally collided with two approaching Aries, leaving them two more Aries short and smoke billowing up to the sky.

The two Virgos that were trailing behind arrived on the scene immediately blasting anything moving, three more Aries fell to friendly fire and one Dark Sword Taurus got sliced in two from the blast and was sent spiralling to the ground in two fireballs of blue flame.

 Meanwhile at the rear of the base the 10 Leos emerged, they didn't last long to the aerial fire of Teijun's improved Aries craft. The Leos did their best to survive but only took down three of the five Aries before being overthrown. The Aries entered the compound.

The Aries inside the base ravished the hangers, leaving a pile of rubble where the entrance was. A few laser shots into the reactor core destabilized it so much the explosion reached the defence battlefield, unfortunately the two suits inside the base were destroyed along with the Alpha Base. 

Heavyarms ran out of ammo trying to shoot the Virgos, dodging the shots like The Matrix, the Gatlings dropped to the ground, and out came the combat knife.

Heavyarms moved like light itself and both Virgos were sliced down the centre exploding in a rage of flame. The two remaining Taurus regrouped and faced off against the two remaining Aries. A screen popped up on Trowa's viewer "Oh, hello Trowa, think you've won? Think that if the Two Taurus don't take care of the Aries you will, guess what, your wrong." Ryo grinned at his speech before closing down the channel.

Trowa just sat in shock 'Ryo Huriko is dead! I killed him myself' Trowa pondered this for a minute while the 4 remaining Mobile suits battled it out, the sabres clashing. Suddenly Heavyarms jolted and in came one of the toughest challenges of Trowa's life. 

Vixen was a totally improved version of a Gundam, it bared resemblance to Wing Zero but is brown in colour. It had 2 duel buster rifles, and one major cannon on the chest, two large beam sabres were attached to the back of it.

"Dear god…" Trowa murmured getting the homing missiles ready. Vixen raised its arm in the direction of the Aries and Taurus. Small balls of energy hovered around the barrel of the gun for a few seconds before one helluva large beam launched from the rifle disintegrating all four of the fighting suits.

"You...killed your own men…Coward! I can't let you get away with this!" yelled Trowa down the transmitter. "Ha, one free shot on this Gundam Trowa, before you join the Aries.". 

The Dark Sword commander raised an eyebrow. 'Why would he give me the chance to attack, he must be pretty confident.' 

Heavyarms practically exploded when it released the missiles. All of them targeted the Gundam Vixen, 

'30m' Trowa's monitor read '20m ..10m'. The projectiles found their target and ravished it with a passion. (_A/N: Cliché time_) Too much smoke was around the hopefully obliterated Gundam to see it.

Slowly the smoke rose and cleared only to reveal that there was in fact….nothing there! At least not until Heavyarms was jolted from side to side and the last thing that Trowa saw was the beam sabre heading right down onto Heavyarms…

Blaze's mansion, well lets just say you couldn't afford it on a Bill Gates salary, it was huge! 300 Rooms, I'm surprised that he could remember half, he had his computers networked so he could access the company's computers. Those computers had the tightest security system available, the details of this are far too complex to list here. 

He was sitting in his private study hall wondering where the hell his vice-president was. He flicked back a part of his hair that fell down and looked around. "Fuck, you think we would have fitted a locater on Vixen!" he kicked his desk. "Note, need new desk, keep smashing them in two."

Huriko burst through the door giving the president quite a shock. "For fuck sake Ryo, don't do that!" Blaze got up from behind the black leather couch. "Erm.. sorry sir, anyway Project Vixen phase 1 was a complete success, Dark Sword Alpha base was obliterated, along with Gundam Heavyarms."

"Right, bring in Atkinson and my speechwriter." Ryo ordered to a random aide. Ten minutes later in come Atkinson and a 32 Year-old woman with bags under her eyes, another overworked employee. "Sir." The woman acknowledged. Blaze and Atkinson fed information to the writer and she started formulating these ideas.

"It will be ready in twenty minutes." She said and scurried away, Blaze nodded "Atkinson, arrange a press conference." Ryo told the scrawny rat.

**Knock Knock**

"Grgh…" grunted the self-proclaimed god of death, thinking how dare he disturb the Almighty's sleep! "Duo, wake up there's been a problem." Heero explained, "Later Heero" Duo mumbled. "Duo get the fuck outta that bed and help us!" that was Quatre, and guessing from his new vocabulary, Trowa was involved. "Ok Q-man, just let me get dressed."  He could just see Quatre scowling behind the door.

He put on his minister clothes and walked out the room to greet his 'friends', what friends would disturb his rest. "Right Heero what seems to be the problem?" Duo asked, "Twenty-Plus people have died in a battle ten-miles out of the Dark Sword's last reported sighting, we sent some mobile suits to investigate and we found the remnants of a base…and Heavyarms." Reported Heero

"Hmm, is this the Dark Sword base we've been looking for? Is Trowa OK?" Duo asked again, "No but this was a Dark Sword base, probably an important one, and we haven't found Trowa's body, so we're assuming he escaped. Why he chose to join the Dark Sword is beyond me, we also have an idea who did this. We think it was Teijun's troops, but to do that amount of damage to a Gundam would have taken quite a lot of mobile suits, I don't think Teijun has the resources, but one can never be too careful."

"So what do we do, slap him or give him a fucking medal?" Duo inquired even more to his annoyance. "We infiltrate Teijun Inc." Quatre butted in. "Heero and I are too high profile, and Wufei deals with paperwork, it's your job Duo. 

"Damn, I was hoping for a lie in." he sighed. "Lets get to the Preventers HQ and get you properly briefed." Heero added

They practically had to drag Duo out of the door because he insisted on finishing a breakfast that a whale couldn't eat.

Ten minutes later they were all sat round the briefing room in PHQ,  "So what resources do we think this Teijun has?" the grumpy Duo asked. "Not much, I doubt he could take down a squad of 10 Leos, with the normal suits he's got, but the advancement of his forces are way beyond whatever we could ever dream of." Lady Une replied, her face looking slightly annoyed that she couldn't exactly explain what she was thinking.

"We have secured you a low-class job at Teijun's main building. I warn you Duo, he has high security, his elite guards have gone through so much Training and Physical conditioning that they don't feel pain, be careful" informed Heero.

"I suppose I'll have to be…"

A dark area, blank, no features except a body floating, spinning…just spinning, no smells, no sound, no nothing…

"This one, he should not be here" A booming voice from nowhere bellowed. "Then why is he here?" a second voice spoke. "This one is different, important, he should be returned to corporeal form, it is not his time." The first voice argued back "Yes but he is here, do we have the authority?" the second replied. "As long as the higher-ups don't find out…"

"Very well…Return life to Trowa Barton."

The floating body's eyes flew open and his pupils narrowed as a flash of light engulfed him, the next thing he could see was…sky, a grey sky, he found himself next to…himself. There were two of Trowa, but one was dead. The living Trowa couldn't understand what had happened and eventually gave up trying…

What is his next step…?

Sorta Cliffhanger, no? Go die! *Cough* Sorry anyway I'll start on the next chapter soon.

TBC….


End file.
